Underestimated
by Comickazi13
Summary: Rae Perkins wanted to be a super villain too, but her father was focused on making her brother Victor big and important. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Prologue

Vector and Mr. Perkins stared down into the coffin at the lifeless corpse. She had never looked so pale or so expressionless. It scared Vector a little and made his legs go out a little. He was never very good with dead bodies.

"Victor," his father mumbled, "stay still."

"I-It's _Vector_," Vector corrected his father, stuttering. "And I can't help it. Seeing her like this…"

"It's not easy for me either," the elderly bank owner snarled. "If she just knew her place, this never would've happened. She was too ambitious. She should've known that she couldn't be a super villain."

For a moment, a glimmer passed over the dead girl's face. She had the same marble skin as both her mother and her father. And determination was etched into every one of the few lines on her face. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her shoulders and flared upwards at the ends. Her bangs cupped around her face like Vector's. But her nose was turned up like her mother's.

"Won't you miss her, Pop?"

Mr. Perkins froze for a moment before turning around and starting to walk back through the empty ruins of the church.

"I have to get back to work," he grumbled.

Vector turned his head back to the deceased. He reached up and closed the coffin slowly. It creaked as it sealed the body away from the elements.

"Bye, sis," he sighed.


	2. Five Years Old

"Daddy!" Rae Perkins shouted as she tugged on her father's pant leg. "Daddy, look what I did!" The little girl held up a crayon drawing of her father, her brother, and herself. Her father ignored her. "DADDY!" she wailed.

"Rae, go away," her father ordered. "I'm trying to work."

"But, Daddy…"she whimpered.

"C'mon, Rae," her older brother Victor whispered as he pulled her out of their father's office.

Rae sunk dejectedly on a red, velvet sofa and stared at the disturbing columns lining the hallway. Each one was held up by a struggling, skinny, marble man.

"He didn't even look," she sighed, dropping the picture on the tile floor. "Victor, Daddy doesn't love me, does he?"

Victor stooped over to pick up the picture and looked at it. At first he didn't hear his five-year-old sister's question. But when it dawned on him what she was saying, he folded the picture up and put it into his pocket before sitting down to console her.

"Of course he loves you. He just…doesn't have time to show it," he said softly. Pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up his beak-like nose, he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"He doesn't act like that with you," Rae sniffed.

"VICTOR!" Mr. Perkin's voice boomed through the hallway. "In my office…NOW!"

Victor rose and patted his pocket where his sister's drawing was.

"Coming, Pop."

"At least he doesn't ignore you," Rae mumbled as she rolled up into a ball and fell asleep on the couch to pass time.


	3. Fifteen Years Old

"Victor, I want you to figure out what you want to do with your career," Mr. Perkins droned.

Rae stood awkwardly in the corner. Her thin, tall frame made her look out of place in the posh office. Her skinny fingers were clasped around the basic design of a freeze gun that she'd been constructing.

"Pop," her brother rolled his eyes. "I told you. I want to rob a bank! A big bank!" He struck a nerdy-attempting-to-be-dramatic pose. "Besides, my name's _Vector_ now."

For a moment, Mr. Perkin's marble face brightened for a moment.

"And how do you want to rob this bank?" he asked.

Vector stood quietly for a moment, pondering it.

"I'll do it the classic way," he nodded. "I'll go in and wait in line and when I get to the counter, I'll make a dramatic entrance!"

"Lame," Rae breathed.

"What was that, Rae?" her father snarled, his short fuse beginning to light.

"I said that his idea is lame," Rae continued. She had grown to be a brassy, rebellious fifteen-year-old in the ten years since her father had rejected her. "Vic…I mean _Vector_ shouldn't just go into a bank and expect them to hand money over to _him_. Face it. He's a dork. They won't take him seriously. And the 'classic way' is ridiculously stupid. You could use this freeze ray," she held up her gun frame, "and save a bunch of time." Without looking at the outraged look on her father's face, she continued. "What's more, why rob something so small-scale as a bank when you could steal something bigger? Like, I don't know, the pyramids or the moon or something like that?"

"RAE!" Mr. Perkins boomed. "I was not asking for your opinion! Victor is going to be the villain in the family and your job is to keep out of my business!" He stormed over and snatched the freeze ray out of Rae's hands. "So stop dreaming of such ridiculous schemes."

Rae's temper shot up just as quickly. Her pale cheeks turned bright red.

"You know what, Dad?" she screamed. "FUCK YOU!"


End file.
